Traum, Wirklichkeit oder doch nur reine Fantasie?
by gaea-20
Summary: Starke Arme umschlingen deine zierliche Taille, ziehen dich sanft an einen kräftigen muskulösen Körper und eine raue dunkle Stimme, flüstert dir.............


Disclam:_ Ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Story. Die Charakter gehören JKR usw... Die Story ist nur zur erheiterung der Leser/innen Gedacht._

Thema:_ Romance, Shonen Ai, Lemon/Lime..._

_So, nur mal kurz zur Einführung das ist ein One-Shot und somit auch mein erstes Adult-Kap. Das Paaring ist nicht genau festgelegt – was soviel heißt, das es jeder Charakter aus HP sein könnte. Es bleibt also euch überlassen wen ihr euch vorstellen wollt._

_Ansonsten gibt es eigentlich nicht viel zu sagen außer das die Story über Zärtlichkeiten zweier Jungen handelt. - Sozu sagen es ist ein Shonen-Ai_

So genug geredet, wünsche euch jetzt viel Spaß beim lesen.

**Traum, Wirklichkeit oder doch nur reine Fantasie?**

****

Starke Arme umschlingen deine zierliche Taille, ziehen dich sanft an einen kräftigen

muskulösen Körper und eine raue dunkle Stimme, flüstert dir liebreizende Worte in dein Ohr.

Die deinen Körper kalte Schauer durchlaufen lassen.

Kräftige Hände beginnen leichte Kreise auf deine Brust zu malen und trotz der Kleidung, die

du am Körper trägst, hinterlässt doch jede einzelne kleine Berührungen ein angenehmes

kribbeln auf deiner Haut.

Und während du dies alles mit einem sanften Lächeln auf deinen Lippen quittierst und

dich wie in einen wahr gewordenen Traum hinein versetzt fühlst, zieht die fremde Gestalt

dich noch dichter an ihren Körper, so das du nun jede noch so kleine Wölbung, deines

wahr gewordenen Gottes, spüren kannst.

Weiche Lippen suchen von deinen Hals aufwärts deinen fein geschwungenen Mund und als sie ihn erreichen, spürst du schon, wie seine Zunge vorsichtig nach Einlass bittet. Langsam und mit einem rötlichen Schimmer auf deinen Wangen, kommst du der Aufforderung nach und öffnest deinen Mund für ihn.

Am Anfang eher noch entdeckend, dringt die Zunge in deine Mundhölle hinein, um jeden einzelnen Winkel deiner Mundhölle zu erkunden und während dies passiert, nimmst du gleichzeitig auch das himmlische Aroma deines Gegenübers war, welches leicht den Duft von Vanille und Kokos verströmt.

Nach einiger Zeit, beginnen die Lippen deines Partners sich langsam in eine tiefere Region vorzuarbeiten, indem sie dich nach und nach mit sanften Küssen verwöhnen, die dir so manchen Seufzer aus deinen Mund entgleiten lassen.

Fast schon an den Nerven zehrend langsam, öffnet er Knopf für Knopf deines Hemdes und lässt es sich dabei nicht entgehen, eine leicht feuchte Spur von Küssen auf deinen Körper zu hinterlassen. Zudem berühren seine warmen Hände, wie schon fast zufällig bei dieser Tätigkeit, deine Haut und treiben dich so langsam aber sicher in den Wahnsinn.

Endlich gleitet der schwarze Stoff deines Hemdes, über deine elfenbeinfarbene Haut, hinab auf den Boden. Ein leichter Schweißfilm überzieht schon deinen Oberkörper und trotz der niedrigen Temperatur in diesem Gebäude, denkst du, du würdest verglühen.

Vorwitzig umrundet seine Zunge deine Brustwarzen und hinterlässt eine feucht heiße Spur auf deiner Brust.

Mit deinen langen feingliedrigen Fingern verkrallst du dich in seine langen schwarzen Haare und forderst einen nächsten Kuss von ihm ein.

Währendessen öffnet er behutsam und mit viel Geduld, die du ihm gar nicht zu getraut hast, deine Hose, um dich endlich von der Enge des Stoffes zu befreien, die sich mittlerweile darin gebildet hat.

Seine Hände die vom Aussehen her recht kräftig wirken, doch eigentlich ganz weich sind, fahren sanft über deine schon recht deutlich, unter der Boxershort, hervorstechenden Wölbung.

Mit einer schnellen Bewegung und einen kurzen Ruck, den du fast gar nicht war nimmst, bist du nun auch vom letzten Teil deiner Sachen befreit.

Sachte fährt er deine schon achtlich bestehende Erektion, vorsichtig mit seinen Fingerkuppen, nach. Die sanften Berührungen lassen dich in eine Ekstase der Lust gleiten und vernebeln deinen ohnehin schon fast nicht vorhandenen Verstand noch mehr.

Nach einiger Zeit des Reizens, bahnen sich seine Hände einen Weg bis zu deinen Pobacken zurück. Mit leichten druck beginnt dein Partner sie nun zu kneten und nach einigen Lust verhangenen stöhnen deiner Seit's, setzten die Hände ihren Pfad zu deinem Eingang fort.

Behutsam beginnt einer seiner Finger deinen Eingangzu um runden und während er wieder deinen Mund in beschlag nimmt und auf deinen Lippen leicht hinein beißt, lässt er zögernd einen seiner Finger in dich hineingleiten.

Kurz entfährt dir ein Schrei, der in seinem Mund verhallt und zudem verkrallst du dich mit deinen Händen in den Rücken deines Gottes. Behutsam und mit bedacht beginnt er nun seinen Finger in dir zu Bewegen und nach einiger Zeit drückst du dich diesen sogar entgegen, wie durch diese Tätigkeit ermutig lässt er nun auch einen zweiten Finger in dich gleiten.

Erotisch bewegst du dich unter seinem Körper und deine Augen schreien nach mehr, was auch durch die Seufzer die deinen Mund entfahren, noch mehr unterstrichen wird.

Dann nach Stunden, so kommt es dir jedenfalls vor, zieht er seine Finger aus deinem Körper zurück und will sie durch seine pralle Erregung ersetzten.

Mit einem kurzen Blick in dein Gesicht und einem Nicken deinerseits, gleitet er mit einer schnellen Bewegung in deinen Körper hinein. Ein leichter Schmerz breitet sich kurzweilig in dir aus, doch nach wenigen Sekunden wandelt sich dieser in pure Lust um, da dein Partner genau den Punkt der dies Auslöst gefunden hat und ihn mit am Anfang noch leichten später dann mit immer schnellern Bewegungen berührt.

Mit leicht verschwommenen Blick und rötlichen Wangen schaust du in die wunderschönen Augen deines Partners und als ob ihr wirklich für einander spinnt seit, spürt jeder von euch beiden, das ihr bald den Höhepunkt, eures Erlebnis, erreicht habt.

Drei Stöße später, zieht sich alles in dir zusammen und mit einem letzten Schrei, bestehend aus den rufen von den Namen deines Gegenübers, kommst du und keine Millisekunde darauf, fällt auch er über die Klippen der Erlösung.

Immer noch nach Atem ringend zieht er sich behutsam aus dir zurück, reinigt euch beide mit einer einzigen Handbewegung und umhüllt dich vorsichtig mit seinen Armen.

Noch ein letztes Mal, bevor euch die Arme Morpheus ins Land der Träume schicken, drückt er deine Hand, um danach in einen erholsamen Schlaft, gemeinsam mit dir, zu gleiten.

_Hoffe die ff hat euch gefallen, zudem würde ich mich über schlechte wie auch gute Kritik, sowie Morddrohungen oder Liebeserklärungen +lol+ in Form von Kommentare eurerseits sehr freuen._

**_l.g. samchen_**


End file.
